With the evolution of electronic devices, there is a continual demand for enhanced speed, capacity and efficiency in various areas including electronic data storage. Motivators for this evolution may be the increasing interest in video (e.g., movies, family videos), audio (e.g., songs, books), and images (e.g., pictures). Optical disk drives have emerged as one viable solution for supplying removable high capacity storage. When these drives include light sources, signals sent to these sources should be properly processed so these sources emit the appropriate light for reading and writing data optically.
While the laser diode driver damping circuit is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and subsequently are described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the laser diode driver damping circuit to the particular forms disclosed. In contrast, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the laser diode driver damping circuit as defined by this document.